Reign of the Ootori
by belle391
Summary: Kaorin Ootori had just arrive in Japan and tranferred to Ouran Academy. At her first day in Japan she met Haruhi as a girl. What will happen when she found out that Haruhi's cross dressing as a guy at the Academy? Will she keep her secret?R-T for words..
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! Here's the first chapter of the Reign of the Ootori. I hope you enjoy this!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Act 1

Haruhi was walking around the mall when she saw a girl with a long brown hair that reaches to her waist; talking to some merchant about how low the prices were.

"She taught it's cheap?! But it's already over priced! I should help her." Haruhi said as she headed towards the girl.

"Wow! Only 5000 yen for a pin?! That's roughly around 50 dollars only! Mister you put such slow prices on your items!" The girl exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes which Haruhi noticed had a golden brown color that somewhat remind her of topaz gems.

"That's rather pricey Miss, a pin here usually cost only around 100 to 200 yen." Haruhi whispered to the girl.

"Really?! That's so cheap! Wow commoners are really amazing!" The girl replied to her.

"Yeah so I suggest that you don't buy that pin at that high of a price." Haruhi said to the girl who kept on ranting on how amazing commoners are.

"Thanks you so much miss! I'm Kaorin Ootori by the way nice to meet you…" Kaorin told Haruhi.

"Oh I'm Haruhi Fujioka nice to meet you as well Ootori-san. May I ask why you're here? It seems like you're not used here." Haruhi ask Kaorin.

"I just want to know more about commoners and by the way you can call me Rin that's what my friends call me and now you're one of my friends! Can I call you Haruhi?"

"Sure Rin-san. So are you new in this town?" she asked.

"Yeah I just arrived this morning. Haruhi-san if you don't mind can I ask you where I can ride a taxi here?" Kaorin asked Haruhi while blushing from embarrassment.

"Alright I can accompany you there besides I don't have much to do today anyway." Just then they saw a man approaching them.

"Mistress!!! I'm so glad I finally found you are you alright?" the man with light blue hair and blue eyes asked Kaorin.

"I'm just fine don't worry about me. Oh and Hayate-kun here's Haruhi Fujioka my new friend and Haruhi-san here's Hayate my butler." Kaorin introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Hayate-san." Haruhi greeted the butler

"Same here Haruhi-san." Hayate returned her greetings.

"I guess I'll just see you at school okay Haruhi-san?" Kaorin asked her and waved goodbye.

"Yeah I'll see you." Just then she doesn't remember telling the girl where she goes to. "Does she go to the Ouran as well?".

**The Next Day**

"Hey Haruhi how's your weekend?" Hikaru asked her while playing with his PSP.

"Okay I guess." Haruhi replied bluntly.

"Hey Haruhi-kun, Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun did you hear that there'll be a new student in class 1-A?" a girl from their class asked the three.

"Yeah I heard about it from our Lord he kept on babbling about how we should treat the new princess." Kaoru replied.

"I wonder if she's the new transfer student." Haruhi wondered.

"Do you know the new transfer student Haruhi?" Hikaru asked her.

"I'm not sure." Haruhi replied.

**After Class**

"Haruhi!!! Daddy missed you!" Tamaki shouted while choking Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Senpai… air!" Haruhi managed to say and Tamaki immediately let go of her.

"Sorry Haruhi I just missed you!" Tamaki apologized.

"Enough of that Tamaki we have to open the club now." Kyouya interrupted them.

"Hey Kaoru it seems like Kyouya-senpai is not himself today." Hikaru whispered to his twin brother.

"Yeah you're right he seems a bit pissed." Kaoru replied.

"I'm not pissed." Kyouya told the twins. "And no I can't read minds." Kyouya added before the twins could ask.

After they had changed their clothes and had the 3rd music room ready they opened their club. As the girls of Ouran entered they were greeted by the smell of incense. They could see that the room resembled a Greek god palace and the hosts dressed as greek gods. Tamaki dressed as Zeus, Hikaru and Kaoru dressed as Apollo and Artemis respectively, Honey and Mori dressed as Dionysus and Ares, Kyouya dressed as Hades and Haruhi dressed in her school uniform since she refuses to wear her costume. As the girls entered the club they had immediately gone to the place where their designated hosts were. The club was just like any other day the hosts entertaining the girls and serving some snacks and tea while the girls keeps on blushing. After some minutes, a girl with light brown hair that reaches to her waist and golden brown eyes like topaz, arrive at the 3rd music room.

"Oh could you be the new transfer student?" Tamaki asked the girl.

"Yeah I would like to designate a host please." The girl told Tamaki.

"Of course princess. I'm Tamaki Suou and may I know her highness's name?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry but I'm not a princess so you can just call me by my name. I'm Kaorin Ootori from class 1-A. Nice to meet you Tamaki-senpai!" Kaorin replied.

"Oh Rin-san! You didn't tell me that you'll be entering Ouran." Haruhi asked Kaorin.

"Hello Haruhi-san! Or may I say Haruhi-senpai? You're in class 2-A am I right?" Kaorin asked her back.

"Yeah so you would like to designate someone?" Haruhi asked her.

"Uhm yup! I would like to designate Kyouya Ootori please." Kaorin told them.

0o0o0o0o0

That's the first chapter everyone! So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! So here's the second chapter for my story Reign of the Ootori and for the disclaimer here's the Hitachiin twins.

Tamaki: Wah? I thought I'll do the disclaimer for this chapter?

Hikaru: Because she likes us better than you Lord…

*Tamaki goes to his sulking corner and started to grow mushrooms*

Kaoru: Belle391 don't own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters.

**Act 2**

"Why did you go here Kaorin-chan?" Kyouya asked while pushing his glasses upward.

"Big brother you already know why I'm here. You don't need to ask me." Kaorin replied.

"What?! You two were siblings?!" HIkaru asked; shocked to know that Kaorin and Kyouya were actually siblings.

As usual Tamaki had sulk into the corner and growing mushrooms there.

"What's gotten into him?" Kaorin asked bored.

"He's just mad because mommy, hide the fact that he had a little sister from daddy." One of the twins said.

"Big brother you're mommy?" Kaorin asked once more.

"I can't believe mommy would hide this important thing from me!" Tamaki exclaimed with rainclouds forming above his head.

Kaorin stood up from her chair and sat with Tamaki in his sulking corner. She slowly pulled the mushrooms that were growing on the floor.

"Tamaki-senpai, it's not that my brother wanted to hide this from you. It's just that you never asked." Kaorin told him while picking another mushroom. "Okay tell you what, how about we invite all of you to dinner this Saturday and I can have Haruhi wear some of my dresses." She told him and Tamaki immediately recovered and the mushrooms had now turned to flowers.

"Really?!" Tamaki asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yep! I guess I'd better be going now. I'll see you later big bro!" Kaorin told them and went out of the music room.

"Wow Kyouya-senpai your sister's very pretty!" Hikaru told Kyouya.

Kyouya gave Hikaru a death glare that made him shiver in fear.

"Don't you dare think of my sister as your toy Hikaru!" Kyouya told him.

Everyone froze when they heard Kyouya lecture Hikaru about his sister.

"I'll just go home now. I'll see you tomorrow everyone." Kyouya bid everyone goodbye not forgetting to glare at Hikaru.

**At the Ootori Mansion;**

"Hey there big bro welcome home!" Kaorin greeted Kyouya when he arrived at the mansion.

"Kaorin I warn you not to get close to those Evil twins especially that Hikaru." Kyouya told her sister not bothering to return the greeting.

"Big brother I already know that and besides I can't stay away from them, they are one of my potential partners. You know that I came here for that reason right?" Kaorin told him.

"I know but can't you just exclude those twins from those people and Tamaki as well can you just remove him from the list also?" Kyouya asked her.

'_Nope! I can't and what if one of those that you want to exclude was my potential partner I can't let that happen'_ Kaorin thought.

"That's quite impossible that they'll be your partner and besides both of those twins are evil and Tamaki is well he's an idiot and I can't let you marry an idiot!" Kyouya tried to persuade her.

'_Then that makes it more interesting!'_ Kaorin thought. After she had thought about it she suddenly saw a flash of images in her mind and one of them was Kyouya taking a test.

"Big brother I know you saw it too so goodluck on your surprise exam tomorrow! Oh and before I could forget Daddy wants you to come to his office as soon as you arrive and that makes it right now! I'll just see you at dinner!" After saying all of those in one breathe she skip towards her room.

**Next Day…**

As Kaorin had told Kyouya they had to take a surprise exam from Kinomoto-sensei.

"I can't believe Kinomoto-sensei would do that to us!" Tamaki exclaimed after Kinomoto-sensei had left their room.

"Maybe because almost all of the class didn't pay much attention to his lecture yesterday and that one of his students had actually fallen asleep." Kyouya told him.

"That's because his lesson was so boring yesterday!" Tamaki told him.

"Alright let's just go to the club." Kyouya told him.

**Meanwhile at Class1-A…**

"Rin-san, you wanna come to the host club today?" Haruhi asked Kaorin.

"No thanks but I have to go meet my mother today." Kaorin told Haruhi.

"Aww Kaorin-san's not coming with us? That's such a shame." HIkaru told her.

"I'm really sorry guys but I promise tomorrow I'll go there." Kaorin told the three with her smile that can make any guy faint.

"That's okay Kaorin. We'll just see you tomorrow!" Haruhi replied who's unaffected by Kaorin smile compared to the twins who had their nose bleeding.

**At the Host Club…**

"Haruhi you're late where have you been?" Kyouya asked Haruhi ignoring the twins.

"Sorry senpai but where is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"He said that he had to meet someone today and can't make it here in time." Kyouya told her who seems to know more than what he tells them.

"Well now that the three of you are here change your clothes now so we can open the club." Tamaki told the three.

"Yes, my lord!" the twins replied together.

**With Kaorin…**

'_Oh no I'll be late! I hope my mom is not waiting long!'_ Kaorin thought as she hurried to the restaurant where she's supposed to meet her mother.

"Sorry mom! The traffic was awful, if only I had seen it earlier that there'll be a traffic I should have gone here earlier." She apologized not noticing that it's not her mother that she's talking to.

"Kaorin-chan I'm not your mother." She heard a cute voice say.

"Haninozuka-senpai? I should have taken the wrong table." Kaorin replied. _'It's strange I should have seen this coming but why didn't I saw anything?'_ she thought to herself.

"Kaorin-chan I'm afraid that they had set us up. My father also told me to meet him here and when I called him he said that I'll be meeting someone else so I guess that's you." Honey told her.

"Yeah you're right they did set us up." Kaorin told him.

"Aren't you going to call your mother to make sure?" Honey asked her.

"There's no need. So, senpai can we order now I'm actually quite hungry." Kaorin asked him a bit embarrassed.

"Okay!" he told her and motioned the waiter that they're ready to order.

They had eaten mostly in silence since they had just met yesterday but it's a bit unnatural for Honey to be silent.

"Well that was a great meal! We should come back here some time again and we could bring the others as well!" Kaorin told him after finishing her plate and giving him the same smile that she had given the twins earlier which had also made his nose to bleed.

"Would you want to order some dessert now?" Honey asked her.

"Actually I'm thinking of this cake shop at one of the commoner's mall. The cakes there were really amazing! So, could we just go there?" Kaorin asked him.

"Of course we can." He assured her and asked the waiter for the bill.

As soon as Honey had paid for their meal, he led her to his limo.

"Haninozuka-senpai I think it's better if we use the subway and besides not only it's faster but it's fun as well!" she said as he dragged him towards the subway station.

When they arrive at the station a group of guys had approached them.

"Hey there pretty girl where are you and you're little brother going to? Would you like us to accompany you?" the leader of the group of guys had asked Kaorin.

"Sorry but no thanks. So if you would excuse us." She refused them.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere missy." One of the goons said as he grabbed her hand.

When Honey had seen that the one if the goons had touch her; he immediately went near the goons and gave one of them an upper cut in the head. After the first one of the goons had passed out two more goons attacked him and he just gave both of them a punch on their cheeks. Seeing that Honey is quite strong all the rest of the goons attacked him at once and as if he's just facing a bunch of children, he was able to knock all of them out in exactly 4 seconds.

"Kaorin-chan! Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yep! Wow Haninozuka-senpai! You're so great! You're able to defeat all of them in just a couple of seconds! I just hope that they're alright." She told him quite worried about the goons.

"Don't worry Kaorin-chan I had gone easy on them and by the way you can call me Mitsukuni if you want Haninozuka is a bit long and you can remove the senpai as well." Honey told her.

"Okay! You could just call me Rin, Mitsukuni-kun." Kaorin told him and after hearing his name with her voice made him blush a bit.

"Ah… uhm… There's the train come on Rin-chan." He managed to say.

The train ride was so fun for both of them and they kept on saying how great commoner's ride is which earned them a lot suspicious looks from the other passengers.

"Commoner's are really amazing! Oh look there's the mall come on!" Kaorin told Honey enthusiastically and grabbed his hands to lead him to the mall.

"I believe we had been here as well when there is some kind of convention here. How did you found out about this place?" Honey asked her curious of how an Ootori would know about it.

"My brother somewhat told me when you went here and I kind of got interested that's why as soon as I arrived here at Japan, this is the first place that I went to and also the place where I met Haruhi-san." Kaorin explained to him.

"You and Kyo-chan seems pretty close." Honey told her more of like a statement than a question.

"Yeah we are since I think we can understand each other more not that we're not close to the rest of our family it's just that we know each other better than anyone in our family. Oh there's the cake shop!"

So both of them went in the cake shop and Kaorin ordered a cheesecake while Honey ordered a strawberry cake. They talked about their lives and also some of their friends but most of their talk was about the host club. After both of them had finished their desserts, Honey had offered her to give her a ride which she gladly accepted. When they arrived at the Ootori mansion Honey accompanied her to the door.

"Thanks Mitsukuni-kun I had so much fun!" Kaorin thanked him.

"Me too, Rin-chan we should go out gain some time." Honey told her.

"Yeah you're right. So, goodnight Mitsukuni-kun!" She told him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before disappearing at the door; leaving him with a face that's as red as a tomato.

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone so that's the second chapter for The Reign of the Ootori I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there everyone! Sorry if I had uploaded this new chapter a bit late. Gomene!!! So to make the introductions I give you Hikaru and Kaoru again…

Kaoru: Hahaha… We really are her favorite. See, we're here again.

HIkaru: Your right then there'll be a great chance that she'll make you the leading man here right?

Kaoru: *blushes furiously* Stop that Hikaru! I don't like Kaorin alright?!

Hikaru: Hey, I didn't say anything you're the one who said it.

Kaoru: Ugh never mind let's just introduce this new chapter.

Hikaru: Whatever you say my precious brother.

Kaoru: Hmpf. So, minna here's the newest chapter of the story Reign of the Ootori.

Hikaru: Also, Belle391 doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters here except Kaorin….

**Act 3**

The Host Club was about to open in just a couple of minutes and the members in the said club is still incomplete. The club room now resembled a normal café with the club members dressed as waiters. The whole club may be considered as refreshing if not only for the club's president that kept on babbling on how his kids were getting irresponsible this days namely Haruhi and the twins though he consider the twins as his rebellious child. The shadow king on the other hand was computing the usual expenses of the club. The two seniors namely Mori and Honey was also in their usual state where Mori was just quietly watching Honey munching on his cake.

"Really! They're constantly late these past few days! What could they be doing?!" Tamaki exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Exams were already next week. They must be busy in their academics especially Haruhi." The shadow king Kyouya told him.

Then, Kyouya's phone started ringing…

"Hello? Oh Kaorin why did you call all of a sudden? Huh? Okay describe to me where you are? Yes? I know that place. Listen I want you to stay right there. Yes, I'm on my way." Kyouya said to the other end of the phone and before anyone could stop him, he had already dashed outside the club.

"Kyouya's talking to Rin-chan right? I wonder if she's alright." Honey wondered worriedly.

"I'm sure she's just alright Mitsukuni." Mori assured him when he noticed the worried look on his cousin.

"Senpai! Sorry we're late again." Haruhi said as soon as she and the twins arrived.

"Lord? Where's Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know he just dashed off somewhere but I'm sure he's going to his sister." Tamaki replied.

**Meanwhile with Kyouya and Kaorin…**

"Kaorin! Are you alright?!" Kyouya immediately asked when he saw his little sister.

"Yeah I'm *sniff* fine *sniff* now." Kaorin replied still with red puffy eyes from her crying.

"Don't worry Kaorin, I'm here now. Do you want to go home now?" Kyouya asked while hugging his Kaorin.

"No big bro, you have club activities right? *sniff* I'll just come with you there *sniff* and besides it's quite fun being with your *sniff* friends."

"Then let's get going but are you sure you're alright?" Kyouya asked once again.

"Yeah don't worry about me okay and besides it's not like I can hide any secrets from you. You can read minds remember?" Kaorin told Kyouya with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

**At the Host Club…**

"Oh Kyouya you're back and Kaorin welcome to our club again." Tamaki greeted the two new comers.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay? What happened?" Honey approached the girl which made the rest of the club members to be shocked except Kyouya and Mori of course because one reason is that Honey seems to be very worried about her and the main reason is that Honey looked strange but in a good way. He seemed to be taller now almost as tall as the twins and his features had seemed to be matured. Four jaws were almost reaching the ground with the sight that they had just seen.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a bit lost in the school." Kaorin assured him with a matching smile that had once again made him blush.

"Ah…ehm… okay. Do you want some cake? I had reserved the blueberry cheesecakes for you." Honey offered to the girl forgetting that they're not the only ones in that room.

"Okay." Kaorin replied enthusiastically since she's a fan of cheesecakes especially blueberry cheesecakes.

"Honey-senpai and Rin-san seem to be pretty close." Haruhi commented.

"Yeah that's weird they just met the other day right?" Hikaru asked.

"Now stop chattering and start changing your clothes. We'll open the club in five minutes." Kyouya said while giving Hikaru a death glare for talking bad about his precious little sister.

After receiving the death glare from the evil lord, Hikaru had dashed off the dressing room followed by Kaoru and then Haruhi. In just five minutes the trio had finished changing their clothes mainly because they're afraid of the wrath from the evil lord. The host club had opened after a few minutes and the girls had immediately occupied every available seat in the club. Before going to his assigned table, Hikaru approached Kaorin first while dragging Kaoru.

"Hey there Kaorin-san, would you like to play with us?" Hikaru asked Kaorin obvious that he's planning something.

"What kind of game?" Kaorin asked though she already knows where this is going.

"It's guess who's Hikaru game. The rules are simple you just have to figure out who's Hikaru between the two of us." Hikaru explained.

"So what happens if I win?" Kaorin asked a bit bored.

"How about we give you a free shift with us?" Hikaru asked with an evil smirk.

"Okay I'll play." Kaorin told the two and they had quickly interchanged their position a couple of times.

"So, who's Hikaru?" the twins asked.

'_It's obvious that Hikaru's on the left but if I tell them the correct answer they might be suspicious since I had only met them for three days.'_ Kaorin thought to herself. "Hikaru's the one on the right." Kaorin said and Kaoru is a bit sad that she didn't get it right.

"Wow you're able to guess it right! Congratulations Kaorin-san!" Hikaru said in a way that Kaoru would say it.

"Yay! I win!" Kaorin said pretending to be delighted.

"No, you lied to Kaorin. Hikaru is on the left and Kaoru is on the right." Haruhi told the twins.

"Really? You lied to me? Why did you do that?"Kaorin asked the two with teary puppy dog eyes.

"We're sorry Kaorin-san but we just wanted to get to know you better." Hikaru told her though he's just doing it because he knew that Kaoru is interested in Kaorin.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? How about we just hang out after the club closes?" Kaorin asked both of them.

"That'll be great Kaorin-san." Hikaru replied.

"You better go to your assigned tables or my brother will come here and fetch you." Kaorin warned the twins.

After the club had closed for the day, the twins immediately went to the place where they had left Kaorin. When they arrived there, they saw her sleeping form on the couch.

"How can she be related to Kyouya-senpai? Just look at her she's like an angel. I'd say they're totally opposites of each other." Kaoru spoke for the first time since they had entered the club room.

"You're right maybe they're just half brothers and sisters but scratch that I would love to watch her sleeping all day long but we had to wake her up." Hikaru told his twin brother.

"I'll do it. Kaorin-san? It's time to wake up now the club is now closed for the day." Kaoru said while shaking her sleeping body.

"Kaoru stop that right now! You wouldn't wanna wake her up!" Kyouya said while running towards them.

"Huh?" Kaoru said.

"Didn't you see that I was still sleeping?! Who dared to wake me up?!" A voice said not far from them.

"W-who said that?" Hikaru asked getting quite scared.

"You! Are you the one who woke me up?!" Kaorin said while pointing to Kaoru.

"Ah…uhm…" Kaoru was also scared that he wasn't able to make any words come out from his mouth.

"Kaorin-hime, please forgive your subjects. They're just new here and they still had a lot to learn. Now, I had a new suggestion of a plan for our mission to conquer this world." Kyouya said while kneeling down in front of his little sister.

"Very well my trusted subject I'll let this two idiots off the hook. Now, about this new plan, can you discuss it further?" Kaorin said while looking down on the kneeling man before her.

"I guess they really are siblings neh?" Hikaru whispered to his twin brother.

"You're right and she's pretty scary. Next time I'll remember not to wake her up when she's sleeping ever again." Kaoru whispered back.

"Yeah she's even worse than Honey-senpai when he's interrupted from his slumber." Hikaru whispered back again.

"Hey you two! What are you whispering there?!" Kaorin asked still in her 'evil' state.

"Nothing Kaorin-hime." Both of the twins immediately answered.

0o0o0o0o0

That's for now everyone please review. Oh and thank you for those who had subscribe and reviewed this work.

Pinkfire101

Aerish92

THANK YOU!!!


	4. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
